Mr. Black
Mr. Black is a secret government agent that works with Mr. White and the General. Mr. Black and Mr. White are always at the Tests' house getting Susan and Mary to build them new inventions. He is voiced by Bill Mondy. Abilities Mr. Black and his partner are mutants, which was revealed in the episode Johnny X. Being a mutant has given him the power to shoot ropes out of his hands. It is unknown how he can shoot them; but it seems that they shoot out when he flicks his wrist. (This is a reference to the method Spider-Man uses to shoot webs from his hands). Appearance Mr. Black wears a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, along with a black tie. He also wears black sunglasses matching the stereotypical government agent. He is Caucasian, has white hair, and a defined jaw. Sometimes, he can be seen wearing an earpiece, which further symbolizes his occupation as a government agent. Personality Mr. Black is Mr. White's best friend and partner. Even through thick and thin, they always try to make up with each other, and always remain close friends. Like his friend, Mr. White, he is a buff and tough federal agent. Mr. Black and Mr. White work for the SSGA (Super Secret Government Agency). But their big secret is that they realize that Johnny and Dukey, along with the girls, are far more capable of crushing any evil that foists itself on Porkbelly than they are. A quid-pro-quo friendship underlies all the madness, and the six actually have fun together. Although neither of them is very good at their jobs, Mr. Black is often shown to be the more bumbling and easy going of the two. A good example of this is in their debut episode Johnny X. In this episode, he accidentally reveals their mutant powers in a very bumbling manner. In response, he just says "Oops". Mr. White, on the other hand, goes crazy and tries to cover it up. This is also shown by the fact that he's an awful dancer; is usually the first of them to crack a joke; and when trying to walk a tight rope, doesn't want there to be net. In "Johnny Test in Black & White" when Johnny and Dukey go into his stomach it is clear that Mr. Black likes to eat junk food. He likes to drink lemonade when its a hot day and he likes to dance, though he's horrible. He and Mr. White are also shown to like cooking (like the General). Trivia *He has white skin and white hair, which is ironic since his name is Mr. Black. *In his debut, he was an enemy of the Tests but quickly became a good friend. * Memnock, a character from Scott Fellow's newest cartoon, Supernoobs has many things in common with Mr Black and is possibly inspired by Mr Black. Both characters love cooking, hang out with another agent, work under orders from a general, and both characters are voiced by Bill Mondy. Gallery Download-0.jpg|Mr. Black and Mr. White Dancing in the hotel Mr black and mr white.jpg WhiteMarribelBlack.jpg Johnnyx (152).png Johnnyx (151).png Johnnyx (150).png Johnnyx (136).png Johnnyx (135).png Johnnyx (133).png Johnnyx (127).png Johnnyx (126).png Johnnyx (125).png 下載 (2).jpg A tie.jpg IMG_20190504_190210.jpg|Mr. Black as a Goat IMG_20190504_190924.jpg|Mr. Black as Mary Test Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Military Category:Friends of the Test family